


Healing Hands

by Incognito_Burrito



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 14, Angels, Archangels, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Possession, Post-Season/Series 13, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito_Burrito/pseuds/Incognito_Burrito
Summary: Sam and Cas stumble across an insane Michael. Sam and Michael form an unlikely bond while searching for Michael of the apocalypse world before he destroys their world, and one Dean Winchester.Takes place after the season 13 finale but might have spoilers from season 14 as well





	Healing Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, tah dah! This is a story I've had bouncing in my mind for a while since I suddenly ship this now (rare pairs are hell, you have to right your own fanfics)  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

The black '67 Impala rumbled as it headed North, the only sound to be heard for miles. The radio that would usually be blasting rock and roll was turned off. The friendly banter between two brothers was gone. Both the driver and the passenger of the vehicle were silent, each one lost in their thoughts.

It's not that they didn't get along, Sam Winchester and Castiel were great friends. They loved and cared for each other greatly. No, it wasn't that. It was... there was a void between them, a missing piece. It was no mystery to either of them what, _who_ that was.

Only a week ago Lucifer died. Their greatest adversary, Sam's tormentor. What should be a time of celebration was now a time of mourning. Their greatest victory overshadowed by the loss of Dean.

_Dean, my big brother, the one I always looked up to. The one who pulled my ass out of the fire, who sacrificed everything for me. Gone gone gone_ \- Sam stopped his train of thought when he felt the slight sting of tears in his eyes. _Enough of that, besides he's not even dead, we can get him back_. Sam gave a loud sniff before quickly wiping a stray tear away. If Cas noticed he didn't say anything, and for that Sam was immensely grateful.

"So what do you think, vampire nest?" Sam said, mostly to break the heavy atmosphere.

"Going by the bite marks and bloodless bodies, I would say so." Cas replied dryly with a side glance.

Okay, it was kind of a dumb question, Sam thought to himself while giving an awkward smile in response.

"Right."

He kept driving.

 

They arrived at the small, rural town after booking a hotel in a town twenty minutes away. Sam didn't notice anything special or even interesting about the town. This probably wouldn't shape up to be a very memorable hunt, Sam was relieved.

Dressed as FBI agents and armed with their fake badges and bullshit excuses, they interrogated the local police.

"What's the FBI doing in a town like this?" The sheriff of the town, Rebecca Lloyd, asked while shooting a suspicious look at the two men.

"Uh..." Cas, despite his claims, was not a good liar. Stifling an amused smile, Sam cut in to save his friend's ass.

"We're investigating a serial killer, and we think he might be here. I can't disclose too much, but this fits his M.O."

"Oh no!" Lloyd said, clearly not thrilled with the prospect of a serial killer loose in her town. "I'll be glad to help in anyway to get such a dangerous killer off the streets!"

"No, that's okay Ma'am," the last thing they needed was another innocent civilian getting caught up in their shit, "we've got it covered. We just need to ask a few questions. Has there been anything... strange lately? Like, I don't know, uh... disappearances? Or anything at all, no matter how small, that can help?"

"Well, there have been more people disappearing into the woods lately. Usually it's one or two a year, but this year it's been more like one person a month!" Sam and Cas subtly glance at each other. "Usually we just chalk it up as a runaway. You fellas sure you don't need any help? I would be happy to-"

"No, we're good," Sam hastily interrupted, "thanks for the help!"

Rebecca Lloyd had never seen anyone leave as quickly as the FBI agents.

 

"They're definitely hiding in those woods" Cas said as soon as they were out of earshot from everyone else.

"Yeah, the question is where, the woods look pretty dense. We should wait until tomorrow morning to search for their hideout. I'm not sure about you, but I don't want to be surrounded by vampires in the dark."

"Yes, that would not be a very tactically sound choice."

Sam laughed and Cas gave a small smile at the joyful sound.

 

At around nine in the morning, Sam parked the Impala by the closest hiking trail he could find. Opening up the trunk, he tossed a (sheathed) machete to Cas, who immediately caught it. Having angelic reflexes must be nice, Sam mused to himself.

"So let's go over the game plan. We're gonna follow the trail until we get deep enough into the woods, then we leave the trail and pick a direction until we find the vamps."

"That's not Sam very efficient plan. Why don't we split up? We'll find it faster."

"Splitting up is _never_ a good idea when hunting Cas, trust me, I know from experience. Besides, it's the best plan we've got."

"Better hope luck is on our side."

Sam couldn't help but agree with him. Especially since luck was _never_ on their side. But it was just a couple of vamps, how bad could it be?

 

"Aw crap."

The hunt wasn't going that well. Not that they were having a successful day before, but at least then they could actually see more than five feet ahead of them. At least then it didn't start raining on them. Not just raining, it was _pouring_.

Sam looked up at the sky with distress clearly visible on his face and asked, "How is this even possible!? It was clear two minutes ago!"

"The wonders of nature never cease to surprise me" Cas said in a slightly awed voice before addressing Sam, "Should we head back and come back tomorrow?"

Squinting through the rain, Sam walked towards Cas until They were side by side. Defeated by mother nature, he could only sigh and agree.

To say Sam felt put out as they walked towards where the the trail was would be an understatement. Cas didn't exactly look thrilled either given they both became soaking wet after a few minutes. It wasn't long until Sam was shivering under his jacket. Cas was an Angel of the Lord and therefore invulnerable to the cold, Sam felt a bit jealous at the moment.

Still scowling, Sam tried to focus on their surroundings in case the vamps came out. Sam shivered at the idea as well as the stinging cold, he did not want to be ambushed right now. Not that he ever did, but that was beside the point. Not that he'd be able to sense an ambush in these conditions, he could barely see a thing and the rain drowned out all the noise except for the soft sound of their footsteps and-

Sam wrinkled his brow in confusion, and, grabbing Cas, he whispered, "Do you hear that? What is that?"

"I don't know," was the equally quiet reply.

Together, and with a conscious effort to keep their steps silent, they headed towards the sound. It was coming from the left and the source of the sound was only a few dozen feet away and well hidden behind a large free and various shrubs. What they found was a figure huddled under the meager shelter the tree provided, humming softly. The man's face was buried between his knees and covered by his arms. He was gently rocking back and forth, his back bumping against the rough bark every time he leaned back in a way that made Sam wince.

Sam carefully approached the strange man, ignoring Cas' cautionary exclamation of his name. Sam tried not to be startlingly loud while still making enough noise to alert him of his presence before reaching him. Sam stopped when he was a few feet away and softly called out.

"Hello?"

No response.

Sam tried again, a little louder this time, "Hello?"

When the man didn't even twitch, Sam reached out to gently tap him on the shoulder.

The second Sam's fingers made contact with his hard shoulder, he felt his arm trapped in a bruising grip. Alarm bells instantly ringed in his head when he couldn't get out. His instincts, whether natural or drilled into his head by his father, told him _get out, something isn't right, it's not human_. Distantly, Sam heard Cas call out and rush to his aid. But Sam wasn't paying attention to him, he was more concerned with the intense, soul searching gaze boring into him. The glowing, silvery-blue eyed stare only angels had.

After what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few seconds, the glowing light dimmed and the man's- no, angel's- eyes became vacant. As his hand slackened, Sam fell backwards onto his back and the angel curled up once more and continued humming.

Almost immediately after his fall, Sam felt the hands of his friend helping him up and pulling him away from the other angel. Cas worriedly checked him over for injuries before turning his attention onto Sam's attacker.

"No, it can't be! It's impossible..." Cas said with a wide eyed look upon seeing the angel. Sam was immediately concerned at the shock and slight horror in his voice.

"What Cas, who is it?"

"Michael."

Sam's heart stopped as soon as he heard the name, and he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. _Michael_ , the name that haunted him ever since the night Lucifer died, _the night Dean was taken_. Michael who was doing God knows what to Dean, putting his brother through something Sam would never wish upon anyone, especially not Dean.

_Dean_

"If that's Michael, then where's Dean!?" If Sam's voice sounded shaky, well no one could blame him.

"No, not that Michael. This, this is our Michael, the one we- _you_ locked up. He can't be here, how did he get out?" Cas rambled, sounding slightly panicked.

"Well, what do we do? We can't just leave him hear for some poor bastard to find!" Sam exclaimed loudly, vampires long forgotten. He ran a hand through his hair, a nervous tick he developed in college, and felt like he was close to a panic.

"I don't know, we can't exactly kill him."

Sam glanced over at the subject of their distress. He was in the exact same position as before, still humming what sounded like a nursery rhyme if the occasional words Sam heard could be trusted. Michael wasn't... and wasn't as threatening as he used to be, at least, not now.

"What if, what if we brought him to the hotel room." Sam suggested.

"That's insane!" Cas growled out, "If not suicidal! He'll kill us both, we're lucky he hasn't done so already."

"Exactly! He hasn't killed us yet, but why not? He probably hates us, you molotoved him and I trapped him in the Cage. Look at him Cas, he's out of it. He probably doesn't even _recognize_ us! We can't leave him, and we can't exactly kill him, so what other option do we have? This way we can at least keep an eye on him."

Cas turned his angry gaze to Michael and Sam saw the exact moment he realized there was no other way. Turning back to Sam, he reluctantly said, "Fine. But if we die it's your fault."

He ignored the accusation in Cas' voice and said, "Come help me lift him."

Sam carefully touched Michael's shoulder and when there was no reaction, he grabbed under his armpit. Cas proceeded to grab the other and together they lifted the archangel. Sam grunted, he was rather heavy but not more than a normal human. Which Sam was grateful for, he wouldn't know what to do if angels weighed as much as a car or something.

His strange train of thought was interrupted when Cas started to move and Sam hurried to follow. After a long walk that mainly consisted of being poured on, almost slipping on some mud, being him in the face by branches numerous times, and having an archangel hum right in his ear _quite loudly_ , the trio finally reached where Impala was parked.

Cas shoved Michael into the back seat, who was uncaring of the callous way he was being treated. Before shutting the door, Sam buckled the Archangel's seat belt, earning him a judging look from Cas. Sam just shrugged and made his way to the driver's seat.

_Why do things like this always happen to me?_ Sam questioned while starting the car. It had been a long, stressful, and just plain weird day.

Sam looked at his phone and gave a resigned sigh.

It wasn't even noon yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Did you like it? Any constructive criticism? Thanks for reading!


End file.
